vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Because the Night
Because the Night is the seventeenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the eighty-third episode in The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACK TO DAMON’S LIFE IN 1970s NEW YORK / THE BAND DEAD SARA PERFORMS — Realizing that needs some time away from Mystic Falls, takes her to New York City, where he lived and partied hard in the 1970s. When also shows up in New York, she’s impressed with Elena’s secret agenda. Flashbacks reveal Damon’s hedonistic life in the underground club scene and a complicated encounter with Lexi. Meanwhile, and try to convince that it would be in his own best interest to help them track Silas down, and struggles to keep her grasp on reality and do the right thing. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * David Alpay as Silas * Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins Guest Cast *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Aja *Aaron Jay Rome as Will *Dead Sara as Themselves *Judson Blane as 70's Guy *Holly Lynch as 70's Girl Trivia *Antagonist: Silas *There is a flashback to the 70's involving Damon and Lexi. *It is the second episode this season to feature Damon and Lexi in a flashback, the first being We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, which was set in the 1940s. *Stefan, Klaus and Caroline try to figure out how to stop Silas. *Damon, Elena and Rebekah take a road trip to New York. *Elena changes her hairstyle into one that would better suit her new personality, post humanity switch. *Klaus has a violent confrontation with Silas, who offers him a deal: he will take the cure, thus preventing anyone from using it against Klaus in exchange for his help in bringing down the Other Side. Klaus' refusal results in a brutal stabbing in the back with the White Oak Stake and breaking the tip of which leaves Klaus badly wounded in his back. *Silas is shown to be a lot stronger and a lot faster than the Originals in this episode, although it is later revealed that the strength and speed he showed were just illusions. *Caroline completes the Expression Triangle by killing Aja and 11 other witches, saving Bonnie. *We'll learn in the Season 5 episode The Cell why by 1977 Damon had turned off his humanity in 1950's was because of The Augustine Society at Whitmore College had tortured him for 5 years. Continuity *Bonnie was last seen in Stand By Me. *Lexi was last seen in a flashback in We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, but her last appearance in present time was in 162 Candles. This is the first time she appears in more than one episode in a season. *Silas in Shane's visage was last seen in Stand By Me. *Rudy was last seen in A View To A Kill. *Giuseppe Salvatore was mentioned by Damon. He was their father and was accidentally killed by Stefan in 1864. He was last seen via flashback in Blood Brothers. *Klaus mentions that he and Stefan were pals back in the Roaring 20's, as seen in The End of The Affair. *Damon tells Lexi that he and Stefan are on an endless on-again, off-again, eternity-of-misery cycle. *Abby Bennett Wilson was mentioned by Bonnie. She was last seen in A View To A Kill. *The Hybrids slaughtered by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful were mentioned by Caroline. *The White Oak Stake was last seen in Into the Wild. *There have been several mentions that Stefan and Lexi went to Bon Jovi concerts in the 80s. Locations *New York *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Bennett House **The Woods *Other **Atticus's Office Behind the Scenes *The NYC scenes were shot in downtown Atlanta, GA. **The scenes in front of the restaurant were shot around 65 Broad St NW, Atlanta, GA and others at about 90 Broad Street, Atlanta, GA **The scenes using Damon's car were shot around Georgia State University's Helen M. Arderhold Learning Center in downtown Atlanta, GA. *The band Dead Sara was listed as best band of 2012 in several magazines. *This episode had 2.65 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References *" " is the name of a song co-written by and . The two first performed it live at in New York City on December 30, 1977. *'' '' is a crime fiction novel written by . Released in 1984, it is the second installment of a trilogy often referred to as the . *The was a serial killer from 1976 to 1977 who murdered his victims with a .44 caliber gun. The citizens of New York City were in such state of fear and paranoia that they would relate any case of murder (be with a .44 or not) to him. *The humble Hot Dog is considered by many the most original New York food. Hot Dog vendors are often folkloric as well. *Important Hair Change - when a character cuts or change her hairstyle, like Elena did, it often symbolises a rite of passage or character growth. *Klaus refers to Tyler as . Brutus was Julius Caesar's nephew who was instrumental in the conspiracy to murder Caesar - just as Tyler was the main pivot on the plot to assassinate Klaus. * - famous English playwright from the Elizabethan era. His plays are famous for their complexity and intrigue. * - pursuit or devotion to pleasure; philosophy of behaviour motivated by the pursuit of pleasure and avoidance of pain. * - doctrine that all traditional values are unfounded and existence is useless and senseless. It denies moral truths. Sometimes used to describe the mood of despair at the perceived pointlessness of existence. * - a cultural movement that emerged in the mid- to late-1970s. Centered around the genre of music, it is characterized by anti-establishment views and promotion of individual freedom. * was 's studio. It was a hip hangout and famed by its groundbreaking parties. * stands for Country, BlueGrass and Blues. The intention was to feature the namesake styles, but it became a haven for Punk and New Wave bands. The club closed in 2006, but re-opened in 2012 with a mighty roar. * was considered a Chelsea landmark. Although it had the atmosphere of a neighborhood bar, it was eventually closed by the "quality of life" laws passed by Mayor Giuliani, that clamped down on adult entertainment. * - the mythical capital of Kublai Khan's Empire. It was also the name of the fictional club from Olivia Newton-John's . * - classic American sitcom about a normal suburban family. The show run from 1957 to 1963 and was canceled when the kid stars wanted to move on. The show enjoyed a comeback in the 70's due to syndicated re-runs. * - celebrated as the founder of modern nursing. She was called the "Lady of the Lantern" because of the way she performed her rounds during the Crimean War. When Stefan first met Lexi, she was doing the rounds during the American Civil War carrying a lantern. * - founder of the Missionaries of Charity. She has received numerous awards and is notable on her work with the most destitute people. *Although is a species of rodent, the term is usually applied to people who gather clutter and cannot throw anything away. *A classic witches' coven consists of 13 members. Aja's has only 12. *"The Runways" was an all-girl band from the 1970s. *Klaus says he was friends with , the Portuguese sailor who led the first expedition to navigate around the world from 1518 to 1522. Although the expedition was successful, Magellan was killed in the Philippines and never returned home. Quotes Extended Promo :Stefan (to Damon): "What do you mean, you took her to New York?" :Damon (to Stefan): "Relax, this joyride is actually a cure hunt." :Stefan (to Damon): "Elena's ruthless without her humanity." :Elena (to Damon): "It's beautiful up here." :Elena (to Damon): "I've never done it on a rooftop before." :Stefan (to Klaus): "My brother knows what he's doing." :Klaus (to Stefan): "Does he?" :Damon (to Elena): "That's the beauty of New York: so much life that so little death goes unnoticed." :Damon (to Elena): "Let's go grab some lunch." Webclip 1 :Klaus: "Desperate times, I take it." :Caroline: "What are you doing here?" :Klaus: "Not judging you, for starters. Although, if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary." :(Caroline finishes the drink and throws the cup into the trash harshly.) :Klaus: "Well then, you showed me." :Caroline: "Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or, there's still some hopes and dreams you wanna crush around here?" :Klaus: "Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?" :Caroline: "I know where he's not; with me. He gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good." :Klaus: "Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. You can't hate me for driving him away." :Caroline: "Oh! I can and I do. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to spirling, so go away." :Stefan (to Klaus and Caroline): "Actually, I asked him to be here. We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls." Webclip 2 :Elena: "Is this allowed? What would Lexi say?" :Damon: "Lexi thought the only way I would turn my emotions back on was if I started enjoying my life again." :Rebekah: "Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts too." :Damon (to Elena): "No. Wrong decade. Lexi was not allowed to feed with Stefan. I didn't have that problem. And neither do you." From Rehash :Lexi: "You are getting sloppy, Damon." :Rebekah: "So you really buy all this?" :Elena: "Not one bit. I know he's after the cure. I'm not stupid." :Rebekah: "Well, let's not say things we don't mean." :Klaus: "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x17 Promo -- "Because the Night" (HD)|Promo The Vampire Diaries - Because the Night Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 4x17 Sneak Peek|Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries Webclip (2) 4x17 - Because the Night HD|Webclip 2 Pictures 738437142.jpg 738436932.jpg 738437430.jpg BTN (1).jpg|Elena's new look BTN (3).jpg|Elena's new hair BTN (4).jpg BTN (2).jpg 4x17-01.jpg 4x17-02.jpg 4x17-03.jpg 544539_446595368747696_174196119_n.jpg 563549 410038769083716 490370033 n.jpg 536241 410407875713472 117864782 n.jpg 307425 410408009046792 371276439 n.jpg 44349 410038735750386 339552010 n.jpg Behind-of-Scenes-4x17-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-33550979-612-612.jpg Tumblr mhtrha8L4A1rhjatbo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mhtjrnVEyK1qik2bvo2 500.png Tumblr mhtejzcDZl1s56wg2o7 1280.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (6).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (5).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (4).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (3).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (2).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (1).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500.png tumblr_mj100vfKad1r25qveo2_500.jpg tumblr_mj100vfKad1r25qveo1_500.jpg 72689_493736094023159_1636747675_n.png the+vampire+diaries.jpg the+vampire+diaries1.jpg Damon-and-Elena-4x17-damon-and-elena-33917950-500-200.gif 598762 444178665657049 1142695511 n.png 602155 444155032326079 551050287 n.jpg Tumblr mjoh0xblsF1r8un78o3 250.gif Tumblr mjoh0xblsF1r8un78o2 250.gif Tumblr mjoh0xblsF1r8un78o1 250.gif 96XkG3epHYcm.jpg 66625_444275285647387_2054376678_n.png klarolinewebclip4x1777.jpg klarolinewebclip4x177.jpg klarolinewebclip4x17.jpg tvd.jpeg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E17.jpg Because the Night Bonnie.jpg Because the night Rebekah.png rebekahbecausethenight.jpg damonbecausethenight.png becausethenightelenaandrebekah.jpg|Rebekah & Elena steal Damon's car tvd4x17Carolinekills Aja.jpg tvd4x17lexidamon.jpg Lexi417.jpg 4x17carolinebook.jpg damonlexi4x17.png elenabecausethenight.png stefan417caroline.jpg rebekahdamonelenabecausethenight.jpg Rebekah-and-Elena-in-4.17-Because-the-Night.png 4x17rebekahfangs.png 4x17damonelena.png 417lexidamon.jpg 246414 500849969974595 1330559687 n-1-.png 31483 500866606639598 408119379 n-1-.png 4x17-Because-The-Night-Klaus-Mikaelson-klaus-34013356-486-243.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-(4x17)---Lexi.jpg Damon-and-Lexi-in-4.17-Because-the-Night.png See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Featured Episodes